We meet again
by River12
Summary: Hiro helps Niki look for cool comics for Micah.


Hiro and Niki pairing

Summary: Hiro helps Niki look for some cool comic books for Micah.

**Niki**

Niki parked her car in front of the small looking comic store. In the window of the store she saw many comics with the title "9th wonders!" Niki smiled, she knew that was one of Micah's favorite comic series. Niki got up from her seat and opened the car door. Before she could close it she saw a man. He wore a green sweater and a very light blue shirt. Jeans and around his shoulder was a bag full of comics. He also had glasses on and looked Asian.

He looked familiar but Niki couldn't remember where she's seen him.

Niki closed her car door and walked casually past the Asian guy and into the comic store.

She stopped in front of a few X-men comics.

"I wonder if Micah likes the X-men," She said to herself as she flipped open one of the X-men comics.

Niki put the comic back and went to another shelf of comics.

**Hiro**

Hiro watched the blonde lady as she walked into the comic shop.

"Why does she look so familiar" he said to himself in Japanese. He continued to watch her as he saw her pick up an X-men comic.

"Why is she here?" he asked himself. He then shrugged.

"Maybe she likes comics "

He frowned and continued watching her.

He saw her walk over to another shelf of Comics. Hiro smiled to himself and walked into the store.

Hiro rubbed his hands and walked excitedly over to the new stock of "9th wonder" comics.

He picked one up that had him on the cover with his arms up in the air screaming "Yatta!"

The title said "9th wonders: Hiro goes to the future" Hiro was too busy admiring the cover that he didn't see the blonde lady across him looking at a "9th wonders" comic.

"Hiro Nakamura?" She asked.

Hiro put the comic book back and turned to the blonde lady. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked beautiful.

Hiro bowed his head.

"Yes I am Hiro Nakamura. And you are?" He asked her.

The lady smiled and shook his hand.

"My name is Niki Sanders"

Hiro smiled.

"Niki"

Niki laughed.

Hiro blushed. "Err, What are you looking at?" he asked.

"I'm looking for some comics for my son. He says he likes the 9th wonder series"

Hiro squealed with joy.

" Oh! I… Like the 9th wonders too!" he told her.

Niki smiled. "Really? Well maybe you can help me."

Hiro nodded excitedly and grabbed the Hiro in the future one.

Niki took the comic from him and stared at the cover. Her smile disappeared.

"Is something wrong?" Hiro asked her.

"Hiro Nakamura… in the future." She looked up at him.

Hiro frowned then he smiled.

"I have… Secret" he whispered.

"I can bend time and space!"

Niki pointed to the cover. "So this is you?"

Hiro nodded. He saw her nod.

"Well Hiro, I also have a secret."

**Niki**

Niki looked at Hiro.

_Don't tell him_ she heard Jessica say.

_Why not? _She asked.

_I don't trust him._

_Oh, okay but he seems really nice-_

_Niki! What if he's with Sylar and-_

_But Sylar's dead!_

_And Jessica, how can he be with Sylar? He was the one that stabbed him with… the… sword._

_Exactly and-_

_Jessica I know him!_

"You killed Sylar."

Hiro looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, how did you know?"

Niki looked down at the ground. "It's because I was there, the night Peter almost exploded half of New York City, when Sylar got stabbed by your sword."

She saw Hiro clap his hands.

"Yatta!" He screamed with joy and hugged Niki.

" Maybe this is God that has us together in this comic store!"

Niki laughed and hugged him back. "Maybe" she said.

"Well I'm going to go and pay for this comic, I hope to see you later Hiro."

She waved at Hiro and walked up to the cashier.

When she paid she waved again to Hiro who waved back and she walked out of the store.

**Hiro**

Hiro watched Niki leave; he opened up the newest edition of "9th wonders". He saw a picture of himself in a comic store and he saw a blonde lady.

"Niki" he whispered.

Hiro closed the comic book and held it to his chest.

"Thank you " he whispered in Japanese.

Maybe it was God that brought Hiro and Niki together, or maybe it was something else.

THE END

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it! Bye!**


End file.
